Authentication is the process of determining whether a person is the actual person they are asserting themselves to be. A common type of authentication is based on logon passwords. As it relates to financial institutions, for example, a customer may access and transact with one or more of the customer's financial institution(s) accounts through a variety of channels. As non-limiting examples, a customer's physical credit card may be used to make purchases at a point of sale and/or a credit card number may be used to make purchases online. In other examples, the customer's account information may be accessed and viewed through a financial institution's website, the customer may manage an account through a phone bank, and so on. Although these options provide increased access and convenience for the customer, each of these channels also provide opportunities for fraudulent access. Additionally, some channels of access may be more prone to fraud, either through vulnerabilities of those channels, or because fraud is more common through such channels. On the user side, an occurrence of fraud (e.g., compromised financial data, monetary loss, identify theft, and so on) as well as the need to provide authentication information (e.g., series of questions need to be answered when speaking with a representative on the phone) have been blamed for user dissatisfaction. On the network side, the diverse number of channels and the proliferation of fraud have amplified the importance of proper authentication.